


I have just a moment in time, but it will last forever now

by by_heart



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_heart/pseuds/by_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an 8 second fic written to fulfill an idea of Rachel showing up on Noah's doorstep with a toddler and a suitcase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have just a moment in time, but it will last forever now

**Author's Note:**

> My first 8 second fic. Go me! (constructive criticism would be welcome here, just please don't hurt me ;P )

Before the door is even halfway open, he catches a glimpse of who is on the other side and his mind starts racing. He has the door completely open and he’s sure that he’ll wake up any second now, because this didn’t happen in real life. This was a dream he’d had several times, that things would finally fall into place, and even that maybe it would have to happen this way in order for them to have a happy ending. But he can’t believe it’s real. Because, how could it be.

“Rachel.” It’s not a question, but it’s definitely not a certain statement either. Because the last time he saw her was two years ago at the wedding. Her wedding, to Finn, while she was five months pregnant with their son. Her life already had a happily ever after written out for it, and he couldn’t deal with that. The stupidest decision he’d ever made was to stay in his seat when the preacher asked for objections. His next stupidest was not convincing her to come to New York with him, where she’d always dreamed of being, not giving it all up for some guy who she just couldn’t have loved that much.

She shifted the toddler on her hip. A little boy with…well, pretty much all of Rachel’s features. The only thing striking of Finn that showed in him was his curly, light brown hair. The kid was adorable. And he clung onto his mom for dear life as she held him tiredly on her hip and tightened her grip on the suitcase in the other hand.

“I…” Rachel started to speak. But the fact of the matter was, she didn’t know what she thought she would actually say when she got here. She wasn’t even sure why she was here. They hadn’t spoken in two years, only knew anything about each other from their parents, and that information was pretty limited. She had gotten his address from his mom, put a one-way ticket on her credit card and changed the passwords to her bank account and email. She wanted to go forward and never have to look back. But now that she was here, she couldn’t recall what had made her think it was such a good idea to up and leave like that. She could have stayed with her dads…

“…don’t know what I’m doing here.”

It didn’t matter. Because he did. This was his one shot, his only chance to make things right and fix both of their fairy tales. He reached forward and held his hands out to take the sleepy toddler…they both looked so exhausted.

Jack settled in his arms and tucked his head down on Noah’s chest before either of them could really think about what he was doing.

“Come on in, Rach.” And just like that, he knew he wouldn’t ever have to wake up from another nightmare only to see a dark reality ever again.


End file.
